


Слухи от любовников из 1948-го

by Nelson, wtf_beats_2015



Series: Мертвые писатели [2]
Category: American Writer RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_beats_2015/pseuds/wtf_beats_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"дух Нила Кэссиди соединится с плотью и юной кровью 1997-го<br/>какой сюрприз - "Ты тоже? Я думал, ты не голубой!"<br/>"Да, но Гинзберг - исключение, мне почему-то с ним было хорошо"</p><p>Аллен Гинзберг "Смерть и Слава"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слухи от любовников из 1948-го

Нил трахается с Алленом исключительно в квартире у Аллена. Хотя для того, чтобы называть эту дыру квартирой, надо обладать изрядной долей воображения и быть начисто лишённым брезгливости. Аллен не меняет простыни вот уже несколько месяцев, потому что они пахнут Нилом, а ещё потому, что чистота его совершенно не волнует. В их первый раз Нил завалился к Аллену посреди ночи (вполне вероятно из-за того, что его послала очередная девица) абсолютно пьяный и крайне взбудораженный, с порога прижал его к стене, стянул очки, начал целовать и ощупывать его, будто слепой. Это определённо не было соблазнением, просто казалось, что вместо глаз Нил использовал руки, касаясь ими Аллена так, словно он пытался разглядеть его получше. Они переспали прямо в прихожей, без всякой подготовки. Было больно, но без этого вечного чувства брезгливости и ненависти Аллена к самому себе. Когда они оба кончили, Нил поднял его с пола и на руках утащил к матрасу. Строчки стихотворения дрожали где-то на кончиках пальцев, Аллен так и не смог заснуть, выскользнул из под обнимающей его тяжелой руки и, кажется, записал что-то по настоящему стоящее. 

Аллен точно не помнит, когда их секс превратился в рутину. Теперь Аллен забирает Нила от Камиллы в половине второго, они едут к нему, раздеваются, потому что искренний разговор требует полного отсутствия условностей, садятся по-турецки на матрас, принимают по пузырьку бензедрина и начинают говорить, перебивая друг друга. Аллен помнит, как в детстве читал книгу о Золотой Лихорадке, его восхищало то, как среди горы мокрого песка люди умудрялись находить крупицы золота. Они с Нилом занимаются, в сущности, тем же самым среди мешанины слов, шелухи, мимолетных дневных впечатлений пытаются найти то самое, важное, нащупать "это". Нил, сидящий напротив, прекрасен как статуя Золотого Будды, его загорелая кожа кажется блестящей, её хочется попробовать на вкус. Аллен хочет целовать его, целовать его солнечное сплетение, его пупок, щекотать языком его зад, хочет отсосать ему, обвести языком головку члена, вобрать его до самого горла. Так всегда получается, что Нил говорит о том, что видел за день, а Аллен может говорить исключительно о Ниле. 

Нил всегда сверху, Аллену кажется, что даже в годы бродяжничества он никогда не ложился под кого-то. Нил подминает его под себя, спиной Аллен чувствует волоски на его груди, Нил прижимает его крепче, пару раз проводит рукой по члену и взъезжает сразу на всю длину, двигается тягуче медленно, одной рукой перехватывая его под животом, а другой перебирая его волосы, потом убыстряется, вжимая Аллена носом в матрас, прикусывая кожу на шее, сжимая его предплечья, комната наполняется влажными шлепками и звуками их хриплого дыхания. Нил всегда кончает первым, Аллен переворачивается на живот, Нил ложится между его ног и доводит его до оргазма нарочито медленными движениями губ на члене. Потом они лежат, обнявшись, Аллен обвивает Нила руками и ногами, словно пытаясь спрятать от всего мира, целует его в макушку, читает ему стихи. Аллену кажется, что это настоящая любовь. 

Нил говорит, что впервые чувствует себя защищённым.


End file.
